She Lived
by AMFADAAMFAG
Summary: Clary is finally getting married. After years of mourning for her late husband, Jace, she has moved on. Clary-Centric.


The two happiest days of Clary life happened on completely different days, years apart.

The second of the two days was on January 18th, 2021. Jace's birthday. She smiled.

The first was on August 23rd, 2013. Three years before the saddest day of her life.

She had drawn the first of the two days, hanging the art in her studio at the Institute. She did not, however, draw the second of the two days.

The first of the two days was her wedding day to Jace Herondale, her now late husband.

The second was to her current husband, Matthew. Last names are not important, at least not for him and her. She had chosen to keep her late-husbands last name. When she married Jace, she took his name. When she married Matthew, she kept Jace's name - in honor of the family she would always be happy to have been a part of, even if only for three years.

Those were the best three years of her life.

When she got married the first time, Luke, her father in every way except biological, had walked her down the aisle. Her gold dress shimmering in the sunlight, flowing behind her. The only sound was the soft click of her heels. Finally, she had thought happily, referring to her new height with her heels, I can reach him.

When she reached the aisle, Jace had given her the biggest grin. He had looked so handsome, she remembered, in his gold tux.

When the silent brother told her to draw the runes, her eyes watered. It's happening, she had thought.

She drew the runes gently, but with so much unrelenting force; like herself.

Jace had drawn them roughly, but his touch was soft; like himself.

When they had finished the ritual, they had kissed. It was perfect. A melding of gold, lighting up the world, that's what they were. Two stars coming together to create a blinding light. But sadly, the story of two stars colliding always ended the same way; darkness and small remnants of the once beautiful sight. Much like Jace and Clary now.

But when she married her second husband, the sun was shining just as bright. The church was just as giddy and full. She was just as excited. Why wouldn't she be? She loved Matthew. But Luke hadn't walked her down the aisle. She was alone, that's what everyone thought. She was alone when she lost Jace, and now, by marrying Matthew, she wasn't alone anymore. Everyone thought it was symbolism.

And it was. Sort of. But not for the fact that she was alone. But for the fact that Jace was giving her away, to her next husband. To happiness. To a life without him, once and for all.

When Jace died, Kit, Jace's cousin, had told her that Jace was still here, waiting to complete his unfinished business. And when Clary asked what that business was, he told her it was for him to see her happy.

Clary smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kit had told her that he followed Clary around the institute, watching, waiting. And immediately, Clary felt relieved and so happy. He continued, saying that at night, he stayed in their old bedroom.

So that was another thing that different. Clary, instead of moving in with Matthew when they started a serious relationship like she had down with Jace, stayed in her and Jace's old bedroom.

And as the perfect birthday gift for her late husband, she gave him the ability to move on. So, she had gotten married on his birthday. She walked "alone" for Jace could walk beside her.

She had also cried on her second wedding day. But for a completely different reason, or maybe it was so similar but the situation was so different that it was different. Either way, she cried.

The ceremony ended and she was officially married, she asked Kit if Jace was still here. He had replied with a smile and a shake of his head. Clary was so happy. See, she had cried. She cried of happiness that Jace moved on was know waiting for her.

She no longer felt guilty about falling in love while her soulmate stood by and watched, not being able to do anything. But she would have done the same thing, she knew.

So, for then and out, she lived. She lived for Jace. She lived with her husband. She lived for her future children (which she named Jonathan, and Christopher, after Jace.). For the rest of her family - Izzy, Simon - her parabatai - Alec, Magnus, and her nephews and nieces.

So, she lived.


End file.
